


think of me fondly [when we've said goodbye]

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Sexual Content, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, ambiguous setting, lets say the 50's, parting is such sweet sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two Spies On Opposing Sides, Meeting Undercover Of Darkness, For A Final Sparring.[aka: "the one where Graves tries to convince himself there can be a happy ending for him and his espionage sort of not really boyfriend, but is sadly mistaken"]





	think of me fondly [when we've said goodbye]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasuchuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuchuu/gifts), [brain_curry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/gifts).

> this is the closest i'll ever get to writing a "The Man From Uncle AU" which is.....  
not very at all....  
because that very obviously demands an ot3 but alas here we are...
> 
> ignoring all my other WIPs.
> 
> gifted to my 2 best girls.  
love you so much and as ever, thanks for the endless inspiration <3

* * *

Graves didn’t expect to walk in on his hotel room, pristine in decor, flawless and secure in design, only to find sweet and innocent Credence was playing him for a fool. “You're betraying your country.” 

The other spy answers smoothly enough. “I may have, but I never will betray you.” 

Not so innocent after all, Graves thinks, as the younger man pushes aside the black sequined jacket to reveal a familiar gleam of metal. It’s his backup gun, Credence found it, and confiscated it to prevent being shot on sight. “Why?” He asks. 

“It’s not important. You’ll never see me again after tonight, I swear it. Everything I know of you will die with me.” Credence tells him, and Graves throws caution to the winds, running for him to take him down, in effect, throwing him onto the bed. 

Hovering atop the younger man, Graves first admires the wayward yet perfectly styled dark curls over his cheek, then lets his gaze trace from that pink lush mouth up to the deep brown endless eyes. No secrets remain between them.

“I don’t want you to die without knowing how much I truly cared for you.” Graves breathes, as Credence shifts underneath him, rocking his hips up slightly, giving him a chance to _ feel _ the firm heat of the younger spy’s arousal. 

“Is that another gun in your pocket, or did you really miss me?” Credence whispers, long lashes fluttering over his pale cheeks, sharp as carved marble. Or perhaps ice, he really is a wonder, Graves thinks. “No more talking.” He says. 

Credence must agree, because he surges up to meet him just as he lowers his face down, mouth pressing into the other man’s, their bodies meshing together. 

Beneath the elegant jacket, Credence wears little more than a black sheer camisole, with dress pants on his lower half. 

Graves fumbles around with the buttons for a moment, before breaking the zipper in frustration. 

Credence makes a sound of regret, but gets his revenge by tearing Graves’ shirt so that the buttons scatter loudly across the wood flooring, and his mouth breaks from the kiss to latch onto his left nipple. 

Graves swallows down a moan, and palms over Credence’s cock, barely hidden now underneath a single layer of black silk fabric, panties that he wishes he had more time to properly appreciate. If they had a different meeting time, perhaps sharing another life, Graves would buy entire cabinets worth of silk and lace to drape his lover in, but they do not. 

All he can do is rub the heel of his palm against Credence’s cock, relish the feel of how the fabric grows damp from the slow seeping of precum, proof of his desire, then Graves buries his face in the side of the man’s neck, worrying some of that pale flesh between his teeth. Credence cries out, and frees Graves’ chest from his mouth’s abuse, only to grab for him between his legs, blindly stroking over his fabric covered cock, tearing a moan from his throat, unbidden. 

The friction is so welcome, and delicious, but Graves knows very well how much better Credence’s _ mouth _ feels on him, so he urges the man back, and rolls off of him to properly finish discarding his clothing. 

The sound of that sequin garment splashing to the floor is like rainfall hitting the windows, before Graves can even draw a breath, Credence is upon him, pushing his legs apart and swallowing his cock down with little preamble. 

Warm wetness envelops the head of him, and Graves’ head falls back into the sheets, letting out a shout of bliss as he feels Credence’s tongue pressing into the slit of his crown, soft lips going taut on the shaft, both of the other man’s hands are reaching down lower to tease his balls, thumb his taint. Eventually Graves can feel Credence tracing a curious fingertip around the rim of his hole. Graves feels feverish, madly gone for Credence’s wicked touches, before he can do more than grab for that perfect coiffure, ruining it beyond repair of a practiced stylist, he’s already coming apart. 

He’s been bow taut all night, on edge for a different sort of reason entirely, but Credence manages to destroy him with so little attention. The younger spy dutifully swallows every drop of Graves’ semen, not wasting any on his skin, dripping down his chin, nor a single smear over his lips. 

By the time Credence has crawled back up the length of his naked body to press his mouth against his own once more, Graves’ heartbeat has almost settled. The other man knows how to drive him wild, having worshipped his body with kisses and lingering touches, keeping Graves on the cusp of yet another orgasm while still riding out his aftershocks, taking one testicle then the other into his mouth, or placing his tongue _ inside _ the tight muscled grip of his ass. 

Credence has taught Graves many things, beyond the customary one night stand requirements, namely, fingering and fucking, and he can’t say he regrets a second of it. “What shall we do tonight?” He asks quietly, barely above a soft moan, as Credence humps the firm ridges of his abs, clearly a bit frantic for his own release. 

“I want you to fuck me. Like you mean it, almost like you want it to _ hurt _me. So I’ll remember you.”

To Graves, this means that there is to be no romantic lingering caresses, one finger in, twisting, finding the perfect spot to bring about a gasp, before putting Credence on his stomach and pushing in. He may not like it, but Graves knows how to follow orders, so he complies, in his own way. 

He spends a handful of minutes torturing Credence, by slicking three fingers and rubbing them all over the man’s cleft before actually kneeling in between those long legs, miles of creamy pale skin, that he has worshipped with his eyes as much as his mouth in the past. Graves finally obeys and grants one finger to penetrate first, and Credence squirms on the bed, writhing around, begging for more without a word. 

He withdraws, only to manhandle the younger spy onto all fours, just as he promised, and Credence muffles a whine into the pillow before tucking it under his hips. Graves hisses out a breath, grateful for the earlier respite, because getting an eyeful of Credence’s pert ass, married with the perfect arch of his spine, would be enough to make any hardened agent jizz himself before getting an inch inside. 

Regardless, Graves lines his cockhead up and starts the slow press in, watching Credence’s body yielding to him in the only manner he ever will, pink and glistening from the lubricant, his eyes flutter closed as his length is swallowed up by the tight channel. Credence flexes under his grasp, both hands resting at the sides of narrow hips, and Graves grunts in response, feeling how the man’s body tightens around him, pushing back, urging him to move, without uttering a word. 

He gives in, fucking Credence hard and without mercy, the sounds of their coupling erasing all the night life seeping in through the balcony windows, as the highest floor catches the best ambient noise. 

Graves feels like his heart may give out from the exertion, but oh what a way to go, as he reaches down under Credence’s waist, fumbling for his cock, he can feel the other man shuddering, before gasping suddenly, as warm slicks his palm, he knows. Even before the ripples of heat wash over him, as Credence tightens even further around him on the downstroke, Graves has to grit his teeth, holding on a bit longer, ensuring he’s fucked the man through his aftershocks, drawn out the pleasure. 

He falls forward, catching himself just barely, palms flat on the bed beside Credence’s shoulders, upon which he graces the nape of the man’s neck with a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, panting through his release, cock pulsing, hips going still, so close to the plush ass inside of which he’s buried, their bodies might as well be one. Beast with two backs indeed.

Graves shivers a little when he pulls out, as Credence is mumbling something about the mess into the mattress, but he ignores him in favor of rolling him onto his back, and throwing both of those gorgeous legs over his shoulders as he ducks down. “What are you doing-?” Credence gasps, but Graves thinks it’s fairly obvious, so he doesn’t bother speaking.

His lips and tongue are quite occupied anyway, with a mouthful of his own come, being lapped out of that tight silky pucker of skin. Credence writhes under him and bucks up a little, cock half hard on his stomach, oozing precum as Graves dutifully eats him out, both hands firm on the man’s thighs, thumbs digging into his skin, blunt nails leaving white half moons in their wake. 

“Ungh, you don’t have to do tha-a-at… fucking christ!” Credence groans, as his body convulses through what Graves _ knows _ instinctively is another orgasm, legs trying to press closed around his neck like a vise, though he’s just strong enough to keep them flat on the bed under his biceps. They wrestled like this once, fully clothed, in a crowded room, fighting over some envelop or another, on what Graves thought would always be opposing sides. Look at them now. 

Credence’s hands both find his hair, yanking his head up, but he just noses into the man’s balls, and licks teasingly back towards his cock, forcing a cry from the other’s lips. “Stop, please, I beg you.” Credence rasps, so Graves relents. 

“Don’t worry about the mess. It’s a hotel room.” He says. 

The man still drags him into the shower, or rather, helps him stagger over, out of the bed, since his knees are fully spent, and Credence flicks on the hot water, shoving him under the spray to kiss him fiercely. 

“We’ll see each other again, I know it.” Graves whispers into his lips. Credence shakes his head. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Percival.” 

He winces a little at his first name, his _ real _ name, but then again, that’s how it is between them. 

Closer than brothers, more intimate than lovers, fully rivals now. On opposing sides. 

Credence being a double agent is more than a let down for Graves professionally, it’s a confirmation that personally, they will never be able to be free to be seen or travel together. 

They stay in the shower until the water turns cold, and both of them have pruney fingers and toes, but Graves doesn’t let go of Credence’s hand until someone’s phone chirps, they stay under the sheets, entangled just before dawn. 

Credence redresses in his things, lamenting the broken fastenings to his jacket, but smiling fondly as he traces the hem.

Graves just leaves his shirt untucked to hide his ruined zipper, shoving his hands in his pockets, walking the other man to the door. 

“Be careful, my love.” He says, while Credence’s face goes pink, and he locks his eyes on Graves.’ 

“You too.” The other spy tells him, clearly meaning every word.

It’s never meant to be, not for him, or Credence, not in this lifetime. 

But maybe another… time or place. 

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> title from the same song from phantom of the opera  
[another AU which thankfully i dont need to do]


End file.
